


Then there was four

by j2mslittlebitch



Series: Three's Company, but Fours a Crowd. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was sure he said 'no' to Castiel when he asked for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then there was four

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so please leave comments and tell me what you think. It is also un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

“Dean,” Castiel whined and Dean could have smacked him across the head. “Why can't we get a pet? We could get a puppy, I've seen Lassie, they can be incredibly helpful, you know?”

“No, Cas, no pet. No dog. Just no. We move around to much and Baby's leather is not getting all torn up by doggy claws. So No.” He voice was gruff as he pulled on his boots, “I'm serious when I say no.”

He didn't even need to look up to know Cas was preparing another speech but instead he simply said, “Well, you'll have to lie a blanket down.”

Dean's head snapped up and he looked at Castiel for the first time since he had come barging back into the room after disappearing in the early hours of the morning.

Standing next to Dean's lover was a squirming, brown and white fluff ball with big floppy ears and even bigger paws. Dean wouldn't admit it, especially not to Cas, but them damned this was adorable. So instead he schooled his face in a mask of disdain, “Take it back.”

Cas looked offended for the puppy, and he bent down and carefully scooped it up, “She's not an it, Dean Winchester and she has a name.”

Dean raised a hand, “Stop, I don't care what her name is, your taking her back to where you got her from.”

Cas looked down at the puppy who was happily licking his chin, “But Dean,” that whine again, “I got her from the pound. They were going to put her to sleep, which I assume means kill, today. Some awful human purchased her for Christmas and didn't want her when she chewed their shoes. Dean, I can't take her back, they will kill her. Don't you understand?”

Dean sighed and walked over, pulling the puppy's ears and earning himself a swipe of her tongue over his palm, “Cas, I'll make you a deal, you can keep her until the next town, where you will find her a home, okay?”

Cas' face broke out in a blinding grin, “This is why I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah, well,” he dipped his head so Cas wouldn't see the blush that tainted his cheeks even after hearing the words a million times, “Don't complain when you have to sit in the back with the mangy thing, and if she pisses in Baby, there will be trouble.”

He shook his head and shouldered both his and Cas' duffel bags before walking to the bed and yanking the top sheet off, he threw it at Cas and couldn't help but smirk when it landed on his and the puppy's head, “And put that on the seat so she don't scratch it!”

“Lucy.” Cas' mumbled voice came from under the sheet as he pulled it off his head, “Her names Lucy.”

Dean just shook his head and walked out of the room. He bashed on Sam's motel door on the way passed then strode into the carpark. He dropped both the bags behind the gleaming rear end of the Impala and opened the trunk. He threw their bags in and left it open for Sam as he emerged from his own room.

Dean watched as Castiel lovingly laid the sheet over the backseat then gently put the wiggling bundle on the sheet three times before she stayed there. Sam reached the car and tossed his bag in the trunk before pushing it shut and all three men climbed into the car.

Cas and Dean both stayed silent, waiting to see how long it would take him to notice the puppy. It didn't in fact, take all that long. Sam was busy trying to plot their route on a map on his knee when suddenly his lap was full of fluffy, panting puppy.

Dean had to smile at Sam's very indignant sounds as he tried to fend off the licking, yapping, tail wagging bundle.

“Cas,” Dean's tone was a warning as the dog jumped from Sam to Dean's knee and Dean rather gently (though he would deny it) picked the puppy up by the scruff of her neck and deposited her back on her bed on the backseat.

“When the fuck did we get a dog?” Sam was looking from Cas, to the puppy then to Dean and back again and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

“I got her this morning, her name is Lucy,” Cas said proudly, patting the puppy as it tried to love him to death, “They were going to kill her, can you believe it? Dean said I could keep her.”

Sam turned on Dean with raised eyebrows.

“Dude, I said until you found her a home,” Dean defended, “A few days, max.”

But when they left the next town, Lucy was in the backseat with Cas, perched in her next doggy bed, wearing a brand new pink, sparkly collar with a name tag, hand picked by Cas and a bag of dog food had been added to their arsenal in the trunk.


End file.
